7 minutes in heaven tsubasa chronicles kyle
by MrsRandart
Summary: 7 minutes in heaven tsubasa reservoir chronicles with Kyle


You are home alone when all of a sudden your best friend Xing calls you and invites you to a sleepover at a friend's house. You're not doing anything- which you never really do much- so you reluctantly decide to come (seeing as if you didn't, you knew what Xing was capable of). Xing picks you up on his way to Fei-wang's house- where the sleepover is being held. "What, do I have a death wish or something?" You think to yourself. Once you arrive there and go into the living room, you see Fei-wang, Sakura, Syaoran, Fai, Kurogane, Toya, and Yukito. Suddenly you feel as if someone is staring straight at you from behind. You stiffen up from fear, which isn't like your normally wreckless self, and turn to see it's none other than Kyle Rondart. You grab Xing by the collar and drag him to a corner on the other side of the room. "What the HECK is HE doing here!" You asked nervously. Kyle Rondart. You had known him for as long as you could remember, seeing as you were pretty much always with Xing and the rest of their group. But you never got the nerve to talk to Kyle. You had always had an enormous crush on him. But you were pretty good at hiding it…. From Kyle. You would talk to him from time to time, but it would usually just be some snarky comment on something he said, and he would look at you and smile that smile you had fallen in love with, yet hated. You made him think you actually hated him, but no matter how many times you were mean to him and cruel (which never went farther than insults, sarcasm, and nasty remarks) to him, he'd just smirk. The one thing you would least want to see him do.

Just as Xing was about to explain to you that this was indeed a sleepover so why wouldn't he be invited seeing as he's part of the team, Fai said "Well, this isn't a very lively surrounding. I have an idea! Let's play a game!"

Kurogane narrowed his eyes at Fai. "WHAT game?" "Seven minutes in heaven!" Fai smiled. After everyone (except for Kurogane) agreed it was a fun idea, everyone put an object in a hat. "Alright, let's just get this dang thing over with." Said Kurogane. "Kurogane, you look like you're about to murder someone." Said Fai. "Say! _! Why don't you go first?"

"Eh? Why me?" you exclaimed. It was too late; Fai shoved the hat in your face, so you stuck your hand in the hat and pulled out a pair of glasses. Oh crap, you thought yourself. They weren't just any glasses, they were-

"I'll take those." Kyle said as he gently took his glasses at of your hand and took out a cleaning cloth. You were frozen in shock, so Fai dragged you into the closet, then you snapped out of it, you yelled out to Fai "NOW WAIT JUST A SECOND, F-" You heard the door lock. Oh $*#!, you thought to yourself. You couldn't see anything, so you just sat up against the wall and wrapped your arms around your knees.

"Quite the predicament, hm?" You felt someone sit up against you.

You struggled to speak. "K-k-k-Kyle! I'm sorry, I-"

"Now now, let's calm down." He said placing his hand on your knee. It was a surprise to you, so you slapped it off. You regretted it instantly.

"Heh heh heh." Kyle laughed. "I should have expected as much." You could just tell he was grinning. "What is THAT supposed to mean?" you said, irritated.

"Nothing." He said simply, in his natural tone. "I apologize. I shouldn't have done that." Did he just APOLOGIZE? And to ME, of all people! you thought. You blushed, unsure if he could tell in the pitch-black closet. "N-no need to apologize. I shouldn't have hit you." "Why." You heard him say. You couldn't tell if it was a question or a statement.

"Why what?" You said. "Why is it, exactly, that you treat me so badly?" You blushed even more. "Because… um, Because… because I-" before you could say another word, Kyle turned around and pressed his lips against yours. "My apologies." He said once he pulled back. "WOULD YOU STOP WITH THE APOLOGIZING!" You were somehow able to yell. Kyle sighed. "And what was THAT!" You felt Kyle out his arms around you and pull you down on to his lap so that your back was on his lap and your face was staring straight up into his as he looked down at your face. "Why is it that you act as though you hate me? Something about that doesn't seem right to me." He smiled at let out a small laugh. "You must be pretty stupid if you haven't figured out that…" There was a brief pause. "I love you." Your eyes widened. "I… You shouldn't joke like that. It's offensive." "I'm not joking." For the first time, he was looking at you with a dead serious face. "I love you too." The words just slipped right off your tongue. "I highly doubt that." Kyle said leaning back against the wall, taking his hands off the sides of your face. You didn't want to let this chance go. You pulled his head down and kissed him, lips locked. His eyes had widened hugely, but you closed your eyes and got a small glimpse of it. As you let go, he pulled back, a shocked expression on his face for only a moment, then a relaxed look on his face. You sat up and he leaned over, your noses barely touching. "It seems… I was wrong." And you two once again kissed. He grabbed your waist and leaned back so he was laying on the floor, you on top of him. Still kissing you, he slid his hands down from your in between your arms and chest, down your waste all the way down your back and grabbed- "HEY!" You yelled after pulling back. Kyle smiled. "WARN ME before you intend on groping my $$." You both laughed, and he resumed doing so. You let out a moan. You began kissing, but this time, he licked your lip, seeking entrance. You allowed it, and did the same to him. You two remained doing that for the next minute, then he moved his hands up and began unbuttoning your shirt. Before you could start doing the same to him, Fai knocked on the door. "GET ANOTHER CLOSET." You both said. So Fai kept the door locked and left you there for the rest of the night.


End file.
